Don't Ask
by Yoshino-san
Summary: My name is Hinata Hyuga, and I live upstairs from you. I may seem optimistic, but I’m actually quiet downhearted. If you hear something in the middle of the night, something that sounds like a fight. Don’t ask me what it was.


"_**Don't ask"**_

_Author: .Yoshino.s.Heart._

_Summary: My name is Hinata Hyuga, and I live upstairs from you. I may seem optimistic, but I'm actually quiet down-hearted. If you hear something in the middle of the night, something that sounds like a fight. Don't ask me what it was._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

.:**Start**:.

My name is Hinata Hyuga, and I live upstairs from you. I may seem optimistic, but I'm actually quiet down-hearted. If you hear something in the middle of the night, something that sounds like a fight, don't ask me what it was. For I won't tell you what it was. The shrill scream, the cries of pain. I won't tell you what it was.

You always come up to me, wondering about my new battle scars. Wondering why I'm sporting a new cut on my cheek, or why I've got a bruise on my stomach. Wondering why I seem more despondent then the day before. But just don't ask me why I'm like this. For I won't tell you. Don't ask me why I fear to go home from school, don't ask.

You sometimes find me, outside the apartment complex curled in to a ball near the garbage cans, crying my eyes out while I'm bleeding. You always come over to me, on those rare nights, and comfort me. But don't ask me why I was outside of my home. Don't ask me why I was bleeding. Don't ask me why I always go to the Hospital at least once a week, don't ask.

You always sit with me during lunch, you're my friend, you're my guide. You always look at me, wanting to ask that question I always tell you not to ask. I only mutter, " Don't ask me why I'm bleeding again..." or "Don't ask me why I didn't go home..." But I know, it's floating in your mind, the curiosity of why I was bleeding again. Why I didn't go home.

Now, you watch me as I am in the hospital bed yet again, you look upon me with your mother, Mrs. Uchiha, at your side. She looks at me knowingly, while you look at me with worry. I know what she's going to ask me as soon as we're alone. I know what she's going to ask me as soon as we're alone. But don't ask me why I lie to your mother. Don't ask me why I won't tell her the truth.

Now look at good ole me, standing a top the city, looking down with new wounds about me. I told you to meet me here, if you really want to know. But now I"m nervous, almost chickening out. You walk up next to me, with concern on your face. I just smile a sad, un-easy smile. " Hello, Uchiha-san." I say quietly, as you then lecture me on how I am you're my friend and I'm yours, so I can reefer to your first name.

Then you look at me, with curiosity hidden in your eyes. I knew I couldn't chicken out now. I had this planned out for so long, I couldn't chicken out now. " I"m...leaving, Sasuke-san." I say, trying to word it carefully. You just looked confused. " You'll see soon enough what I mean, Sasuke-san." I say quietly, as I loop my arm with yours, hiding my wince from the bruises I have there, and led the way off the roof.

The next day, I was almost a zombie. I did not talk to anyone, not even you. I knew you were worrying about me, but don't ask me why I let you worry. Don't ask me why I am sporting a bruise on my cheek. Just don't ask. Don't ask why I keep telling you to not ask, for the truth is, it's a terrible secret. So just- -don't- -ask.

I never came to school the next day, so you rushed to the hospital to see bandages on my head, and a police woman looming over me questioning me. " I told you already...I got in a violent fight with my sister..." I said weakly to the cop. " But, your records state you always did twice as good as Hanabi-san. She couldn't of did that to you!" The police woman screeched. Don't ask me why I won't tell anyone. Don't ask me why I looked even more down-hearted when I spotted you. Just don't ask.

I did not come to school that week, due to close monitoring needed. But, when I was suppose to come back I didn't. So here's good ole me, yet again, standing a top of the city. I bear even more bruises and cuts now, as tears fall from my eyes. Raising my savior to my head, and hearing the bang, I felt myself fall to the ground . That's when I realized you were there, running over to me. " Hinata!" You kept calling to me. I just smiled serenely. " Thank you for every-thing...Sasuke-kun..." And then, I closed my eyes, never to wake again.

Now you can't ask why I'm bleeding.

Now you can't ask why I'm this way.

Now you can't ask about my bruises.

Now you can't ask why I lie.

Now you just can't ask.

000000000000000000000000

Yoshino: I would have to say that's the saddest story I've ever written. Review, please. ( If you tell me what was happening to Hinata and your right, I'll give ya a cookie.)


End file.
